


resolve

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pay attention to meeee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	resolve

**Author's Note:**

> super short fic jst b/c u kno hinata wld b a hella annoying bf

“ _How_ many more times are you going to sigh?”

Hinata blinks twice at Kageyama, who’s still holding his book and looking thoroughly annoyed. He must’ve sighed a total of twenty times within the past five minutes, and frankly it’s getting annoying. The redhead scrunches up his face and taps his chin like he’s thinking before responding simply, “However many times I need to, I guess.”

“Oh my god.”

Despite his active expression of displeasure, Kageyama just rolls his eyes and buries his nose in his book again, resigning himself to having to ignore the other if he ever wants to get done with this thing by tomorrow. He still has seven more chapters to go, dammit, and his boyfriend isn’t doing such a good job of letting him get work done.

“Kageyaaaamaaaaa,” Hinata whines, flopping down on his back on the space left on the couch. He spreads his arms obnoxiously wide and raises his voice. “Kaaaaaageeeeyaaaaamaaaaaaa.”

He is, once again, ignored.

“Pay attention to meeee,” he half-demands, half-whines, but is left with nothing less than silence as a response. Kageyama tries to read another paragraph, but finds the information isn’t retained so he’s stuck re-reading it again for the nth time. He hears the boy beside him huff quietly before mumbling something under his breath.

There’s silence for a moment, and Tobio is just starting to think that the other has given up. He sighs in relief and finishes another few paragraphs before there’s a weight on his lap and a brown eyes staring up at him from behind his book.

“Pay attention to me,” Hinata says, taking his book from him and dog-earing the page before setting it to the side. He’s pouting, his bottom lip jutting out childishly. Kageyama only scowls.

“I have work to do.”

“You can finish your stupid book lateeer. Right now, come do something with me.” As he talks, he shifts in his position on Tobio’s lap so that he’s straddling his hips instead of sprawled out uncomfortably, now face to face with his unimpressed boyfriend.

“Hinata, I really can’t—“

“C’moooooooon.” He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck, sitting up on his knees so he’s got the upper hand. “Please?” he says, quiet now, faces close enough where he can feel the other’s breath on his lips, and his eyes feel heavy in anticipation of kissing him.

“God _dammit_.”

Hinata grins, knowing exactly what that means, before Kageyama closes the distance between them.


End file.
